Talon's Edge: Birth of the Talon
by SMAKSU
Summary: Hwoarang's life begins with the story of his parents. His origions are revealed in this first part of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Talons Edge: Birth of the Talon  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The cold rain pelts the hard blacktop that runs throughout the city of Seoul, Korea. It had been raining for days without ceasing and the streetlights made the wet ground glisten with a dull light. The hustle and bustle of the daily commuters and workers had long since passed as night claimed the city once again. Not everyone was asleep this night. For the night is a place where the miscreants of society roam. Murderers walk the streets without fear. Rapists freely stalk those that dare to venture out into this dark blackness. Yet some still brave the cold. Some have no choice. For even in this dark place one may find refuge from demons far worse than ones out here in the cold damp night.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"   
  
A high anguished scream emanates from a small dark alleyway. The sound would have startled any passerby, but at this hour no one can hear the piercing scream. "Thank god," the young Korean girl thinks as she huddles beside a dirty trash can. The night rain continues to fall on the young 15 year old as she clutches her mid-section and gives out a low moan of pain. Even through her painfully distorted face one can see the budding beauty featured in her young delicate face. The pain lessons for a moment and the girl breathes out a low moaning sigh. "Why me?" she whispers into the night. She looks down at her swelled out belly and tears come to her eyes. Her life had been so normal before she met him. At the thought of him her tears mix with the rain that rolls down her soft cheeks. "He said he loved me..." These words ring through her head as yet another spasm of pain shoots through her entire body. As she moans in agony her mind tries to think back. Back to a time when everything was normal. Her eyes close and....   
  
"Mi Young!!! Mi Young!!!"   
  
Mi Young Lee's face brightens into a wide smile as she hears her mother's beautiful voice. She jumps from her bed and rushes out of her room with a small yell.   
  
"Coming mother..."   
  
She rounds the corner in their small apartment and looks up at the slightly frowning face of her mother.   
  
"You will be late........again!"   
  
Mi Young smiles sheepishly at her mother.   
  
"It's ok. I'm always late...they're used to it by now. Besides I had to finish this magazine I was reading."   
  
Looking rather annoyed but slightly amused Mi Young's mother slowly kneels in front of her daughter.   
  
"Have you been reading about fighting again?"   
  
Mi Young cocks her head to the side and lifts one corner of her mouth slightly. Shaking her head Mrs. Lee gently admonishes her daughter.   
  
"It is not good for you to read about those things. They are not meant for you and you KNOW how your father feels."   
  
The young girl frowns slightly at the mention of her father.   
  
"He just doesn't understand. It is SO COOL!!! They jump, and kick, and the fighters are SO handsome...and they sound SO SO COOL when they yell KIIYYAAAAA!!!!"   
  
With this last burst of sound Mi Young turns and without looking throws a sweeping punch through the air. Her mother gasps as she registers the direction of the punch. A large vase sits directly in the path of her young daughter's hand. As her hand careens toward the unsuspecting vase the front door of their small apartment slowly swings open and a tired looking man, her father, steps through the door. CRASH!!! Hand and vase collide shattering the large vase into many pieces. Mr. Lee looks up in time to see his daughters hand smash into the vase. Without a thought he rushes over and grasps her hand in his looking for cuts of any kind. Seeing there is nothing wrong his fear for his daughter's safety is quickly replaced by anger at her actions.   
  
"What are you doing!!!"   
  
Startled at the results of her small display Mi Young stands speechless in front of her father. Her father's voice rises slightly as he asks again,   
  
"I said..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
Quietly Mi Young answers,   
  
"Taekwondo"   
  
Her father's eyes darken at the word and he steps back slowly shaking his head.   
  
"What have I told you? Huh? There will be NO fighting in this house! I do NOT believe in it and for that reason and that reason alone YOU do NOT BELIEVE IN IT!!! I work TWO jobs so you may go to a good school and get a good education. And THIS is how you act!!!"   
  
Tears form in Mi Young's eyes as her father berates her, but just as quickly this sadness is replaced by a sudden irrational anger as her father turns toward the broken vase to inspect the damage. Mi Young raises her voice to her father for the first time.   
  
"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I...I......I HATE YOU!!!"   
  
With these words Mi Young runs for the door and races down the steps. Her speed causes her to miss the sudden slumping of her father's shoulders as those three words hit his ears.   
  
.................................................   
  
Mi Young fights back tears as she runs blindly through the dirty streets. She doesn't know where she is nor does she care. These feelings towards her father have been building in her for quite some time. "Why doesn't he understand," she thinks. Finally after many minutes of running she slows down and looks at her surroundings while catching her breath. The entire area is unfamiliar. A rush of fear clutches at her gut, but at the same time a sense of excitement surges through her body. She smiles a little bit and thinks about what a grand adventure it will be to be her own boss, set her own rules, and live her own life.   
  
"I'm not going back," states Mi Young. Her mind set she looks around to figure out where to go. To her right a wide street heads off into the distance. She can see several cars and people in that direction, but it looks so boring. To her left a small alleyway leads back behind a large building. She squints her eyes and tries to peer back into the darkness to see what is there, but she can't make anything out. Her final choice is to keep going straight. Playing it safe Mi Young decides to take the straight path. But as she takes her first step she hears a strange yet familiar noise coming from far back in the alley.   
  
"kiyaaa"   
  
The faint yell sends shivers of delight coursing through her small body. With a youthful smile the young girl quickly runs into the dark alley. She runs behind the building and she can see a fenced in area surrounded by a small crowd. The fence is about ten feet high and surrounds a small parking lot behind the tall building. As Mi Young slows to a walk the small crowd gives a small cheer. Trying to see what is going on the small girl steps up to an open spot in the crowd. As she reaches the fence a dark form crashes into it right in front of her. She jumps back in fright and looks down at the motionless body lying crumpled at the bottom of the fence. Walking up to the spot again Mi Young looks closely at the man. His face is bloody and she can tell he is hurt badly. The crowd cheers again and as she looks up her hand rises to her mouth as she first sets her eyes on him. He stands in the middle of 7 or 8 people. Some have chains, others are bare handed, and all of them are hurt in some way or another. The young man in the middle stands in an easy and somewhat taunting posture. His muscles are evident through his tight fitting shirt and anyone can see that his body is a well honed instrument, perfectly in balance with itself. The young man casually flips his long reddish hair back from his eyes and motions for them to come at him again. Three of the men attack and in under a second they fly back from him. One with a broken nose and the other two with several dark bruises forming on their faces.   
  
Mi Young looks on in fascination. Her heart pounds like never before. Quickly glancing up to her right she sees a young girl of about 17. She is dressed in tattered jeans and cheers every couple of seconds for the young fighter. Mi Young taps the girl lightly on her shoulder. The older girl looks down briefly then turns her attention back to the fight. Mi Young tries to get her attention one more time.   
  
"Excuse me..."   
  
The older girl looks down and frowns slightly as she sarcastically states,   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I...well...I was just wondering," her eyes lower and then shift to the fighter in the middle of the enclosed parking lot. The older girl laughs slightly as she notices the clear infatuation the young girl has. "So you like him huh." Mi Young's eyes go to the ground in embarrassment, and the corners of her mouth form a small smile as blood rushes to her cheeks. Looking over at the fighter and then back at Mi Young a thought forms in the older teenager's mind. "Hey, I tell ya what...after he is done...I might just introduce you to him."   
  
Mi Young looks up and smiles brightly as she speaks, "Really? That....that would be great!!!"   
  
"Cool...why don't we go inside where its cooler till he gets done." The teenager looks around for any sign of a parent and start to lead Mi Young over toward a door on the other side of the large fence.   
  
"But I'd like to stay and watch," Mi Young says.   
  
Frowning slightly the young teen states, "Look...I'm going inside and either you can come with me, or you won't get to meet him. Besides I can tell you anything you want to know about him."   
  
"Um...ok," Mi Young follows closely behind the 17 year old and as they approach the door a question quickly forms in her mind. "Umm...can I ask a question now?"   
  
Looking back at the Mi Young the teen smiles and says, "Sure thing...what do you want to know?"   
  
Mi Young smiles a little bit and asks, "What is his name?"   
  
Smiling...the teenager answers, "That...is Yu Chan, the Firehawk."   
  
"Firehawk." The word rolls off of Mi Young's lips. "It fits," she thinks as she looks at his reddish hued hair as he flies through the air to send another opponent sprawling across the parking lot. "Firehawk.." she says with a sigh they walk into the building.   
  
..........................................   
  
"Idiots!!!" The young fighter thinks as he looks at the seven remaining opponents that stand in a loose semi-circle around him. Smiling slightly the young man known as the firehawk beckons the small group to come forward with an uplifted middle finger. Anger flashes across the group's eyes and they rush forward in an attempt to tackle the young man. Laughing silently the fighter quickly side steps to the left of his first attacker and kicks him hard in the knee causing the man to fall to the ground writhing in agony. Behind him three other men try to stop their mad rush in time to avoid the downed man, but it is too late. The young fighter regards the fallen tangle of arms and legs for a brief second then looks up for the remaining three attackers. Two men stand in front of him and from the expression on their faces Yu can tell that the third is behind him. Turning his attention backwards he listens for the shuffle of the man's feet. When the distance is right Yu ducks low and looks up in satisfaction as the club swings harmlessly above his head. As quick as thought the fighter sends his right leg straight up and back into the unsuspecting man's throat. A loud crunch is heard as the man's throat collapses. Yu smiles as he thinks, "I love that sound." Two men remain standing before the young man. Yu looks coldly in their direction and can measure the fear in their eyes. Slowly he raises a finger and signals the people standing by the fence. They rush in and grab the few men that remain conscious on the ground behind Yu. Slowly the young fighter steps toward the two frightened men. One grips a thick chain nervously while the other tugs at the corners of his expensive suit.   
  
"We had a deal Suk!" Yu points his finger accusingly at the well dressed man.   
  
"You broke that deal when you demanded more money!"   
  
A sarcastic sneer crosses Yu's youthful face.   
  
"That's because I am WORTH more than what your boss tried to pay me. If he wants to use my docks and move his shit across MY STREETS...then he will give me MY MONEY!!! You are in my corner of the world now...and your boss will pay up...or ship out..."   
  
Suk frowns deeply then straightens his suit as he speaks,   
  
"Fine...we will give you 50,000 American...no more."   
  
"100,000!"   
  
Suk frowns a bit more then nods. Yu smiles then adds one last part to his deal.   
  
"That'll be 100,000.....an hour!"   
  
Suk's eyes open wide in shock.   
  
"WHAT!!! That....that...." Suk shakes in anger as he continues, "NEVER!!! Nothing is worth that much!"   
  
"That's where you are wrong." A small smile forms on Yu's face. "I tell you what. I'll make you a little bet. If you or your walking dick there can take me down...I'll let you move the stuff in for free."   
  
Suk's eyes shine with anger at the brash young man standing before him. Looking to the strong man holding the chain Suk signals him forward, "I will give you $500 for each bruise on his body!!" The greed lights up in the man's dark eyes and he steps toward Yu swinging his chain in a wide arc.   
  
Yu smiles slightly as he regards the large man before him. The man's features are clearly not Korean, his arms bulge with muscles, and he stands at least a foot higher than Yu. His face and arms are lined with scars, and his nose appears to have been broken several times. This man has clearly seen many fights and has survived them all. Yu smiles even more.   
  
"You're dead punk!!!" shouts the muscular man as he swings the chain in a quick arc toward Yu's exposed head. The move is clearly a feint and Yu doesn't move as the chain flies towards him. As he expected the chain suddenly pulls short of his face and the man rushes in with a quick punch toward the other side of Yu's head. With ease Yu steps back and to the outside of the man's now off balance punch. Grabbing the man's now exposed arm Yu kicks the man hard in the ribs then snakes his leg up and around the arm placing it near the side of the man's exposed neck. Openly smiling now Yu waits until he is sure that the man knows what is coming. Time seems to slow as the man's eyes slowly turn and meet Yu's. Looking into the desperate man's eyes Yu can see pain and fear. In that brief instant it is as if Yu can hear the man pleading for his life, begging for it. SNAP!!! Yu's leg extends to its full length and the large man falls to the ground, dead.   
  
Yu regards the lifeless form for a brief second then turns his gaze back to Suk. Suk's eyes are open wide and he is openly trembling as Yu begins to move toward him. Stumbling backwards the frightened man trips over his own feet and falls to the ground. Scrambling quickly to his feet Suk reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small gun.   
  
"St...sto...stop..." Suk stammers as he points the gun at Yu.   
  
Yu stops and a deep shadow falls across his face as his lips turn downward into a dark frown. "That's a mistake Suk. No one pulls a gun on me!"   
  
"I....I have no choice..you are going to kill me."   
  
"No I won't kill you...now it will be worse for you than that."   
  
Looking past Suk's shoulder Yu gives a small nod. Suk quickly turns his head for a split second to see what new danger lurks behind him. It was a split second too long. With a yell Yu brings his foot up and into the bottom of Suk's gun hand. The gun flies high into the air as the firehawk brings his foot down powerfully onto the frightened man's shoulder. Suk drops like a rock as his collarbone shatters. His face writhing in pain as the young fighter slowly steps forward and clamps his hand down hard on the injured man's now deformed shoulder.   
  
"Do...don.......don't...kill me..." the man gasps as he feels Yu's other hand grasp him tightly around the throat. Holding the man tight by his shoulder and throat, Yu lifts the helpless man painfully to his feet. Smiling coldly as he stares into Suk's pain-ridden face Yu increases the pressure on the injured shoulder as he begins to speak.   
  
"I told you I wouldn't kill you...but you WILL pay."   
  
The man screams out as he feels the bones grind in his shoulder. His legs begin to give out from the pain, but Yu will not let him fall. His fingers dig deeper into the shoulder as he increases the pressure around the man's neck. Then without warning he drops the man once again to the cold hard concrete. Suk lands in a painful heap and with a nod Yu signals his gang over to pick him up again.   
  
"I'm going to enjoy this," thinks the young man as he walks towards the man once again. But before Yu can take more than a few steps another gang member steps up and whispers quickly in his ear. Turning quickly Yu regards the young messenger with a frown.   
  
"She wants me now?"   
  
The messenger nods and points over to a small building on the other side of the fenced area. Yu nods slowly then turns once again to face the injured Suk.   
  
"You are lucky I don't have the time for you right now. Tell your boss what I said and don't give me any more trouble, or you will regret it." The young man turns and starts to walk away towards the small building. Suk sighs in painful relief. He had gotten off easy. Then without warning Yu looks back, smiles coldly, and says three small words.   
  
"Take his eye."   
  
Suk's screams fill the night air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Talon's Edge: Birth of the Talon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mi Young's eyes snap open again as she feels the cold rain stinging her wet face. The pain in her gut had subsided again but even she knows it is far from over. As she lies wet and alone in the cold alley, her mind still reels from the memories of her past. It all seemed so long ago. She remembered his touch still, the curve of his face, the warmness when she was close to him. At that moment another pain rips through her gut. She screams out in agony and as she feels the intense pressure building once again she falls into a semi-unconscious state. Her mind wandering…back…back…back…  
  
"What's your name?" Mi Young asked the pretty teenage girl.  
  
"Well I don't really use my real name anymore, but you can call me Tara."  
  
"Tara? How'd you get a name like that?"  
  
The young girl smiled and laughed a little as she answered, "Well that is quite a long story. Lets just say I met a foreign guy and after we spent some…ummm quality time together…he said I looked like a Tara." She looked down towards the floor with a slightly sad look. "Yeah…it is too bad we only had that one night together. He was very nice to me"  
  
Mi Young's eyes lit up a little as she realized what her new friend was talking about. And then just as quickly the blood rushed to her cheeks. "You and he…were….umm…" She blushed even more as Tara laughed at her embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah in a way…but enough about that. I want to know more about you. Tell me about your family. Where you live."  
  
"Well, I live on the other side of town, near the rail yards where my father works."   
  
"He works at the rail yards?" asks Tara as she pays even closer attention to Mi Young's words.  
  
"Yeah he works there," said Mi Young with a frown. "That's all he ever does is work. All night…all day. And when he is at home all he does is tell me what a disappointment I am."  
  
"That's horrible," says Tara, "He must not care for you very much to do that to you. Working all the time like that. What exactly does he do at his job?"  
  
"He is a guard over there. He works there at night. Why are you asking so much about him?"  
  
"Just curious." She says with a slight frown. "Hey I'm going to go tell someone to get Yu in here. You still want to meet him don't you?"  
  
Mi Young's eyes light up at the thought of meeting Yu. Excitedly she smiles and says, "Yes yes…very much."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back…just sit there."  
  
Slowly Tara stands and walks from the room. Mi Young looks at her as she is leaving and sighs as she thinks to herself, "I wish I could be like her. She is so pretty and I am sure guys must love her." At that thought a sudden jealousy fills her. "I bet Yu is her boyfriend," she thinks as a dark frown crosses her lips. The dark thoughts continue to run through her mind as she sits and waits to meet the red haired fighter.  
  
"Where is he?" Tara mutters to herself as she waits in the room just outside where Mi Young waits. Wringing her hands together nervously she starts to pace back and forth. Her mind is reeling with the possibility. "He might just let me go if this works," she thinks. Suddenly the door opens. She jumps at the sound of the door and she can see the young man's form silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want Tara? You KNOW I was busy," says Yu as he wipes some blood off of his hands onto a small towel.  
  
Smiling a little and looking down from his eyes she starts to explain, "I found someone you might be interested in. She's cute and young, and…."  
  
Laughing slightly he cuts her off, "What do I need with another whore? I have you and you do make me plenty of money."  
  
Stuttering she continues, "I…I…..I know, but she might be worth more. Maybe even enough where I can…ummm…" Looking up into his eyes nervously she quietly speaks, "where I can quit."  
  
A deep frown covers Yu's face as he walks up close to Tara's body. She shrinks back from him but he places his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from moving back. Then suddenly his left hand shoots out and grabs her hair, pulling her head back so that she looks up directly into his face. He starts to rub his right hand lightly along her throat, feeling her rapid pulse and scared breathing.   
  
His face right in hers he speaks with quiet anger, "You want to….quit? I think I might have heard you wrong…but it sounded like you said that."  
  
Tara's body starts to tremble as she speaks, "I…I…umm no…I…."  
  
Tara's breath is cut off as Yu's hand clamps down on her windpipe.   
  
"I will tell you when you can speak!!!" Yu's hand loosens up slightly from the scared girl's neck. Smiling evilly he quietly speaks, "Now I'm going to ask you a question. And I want an answer from you." The girl nods her head a little bit. "Good…now here is the question. Do you want to quit?"  
  
Her body shaking in fear the girl slowly stammers out, "n…nn…..nnn…no"  
  
Yu steps back quickly releasing her neck and throat. "Good. Now tell me about this girl."  
  
Tara sits down still trembling. Her eyes never leave the ground as she quietly speaks, "Her name is Mi Young. She is cute and I thought that some of your clients would like her. But I found out something I didn't expect to."  
  
She looks up as Yu nods and says, "Go on!"  
  
"Her father is a guard at the rail yard. He works at night there."  
  
Yu's eyes light up thoughtfully, "You did good Tara. Can you get her to tell you more?"  
  
"I…I….I don't know. Not much. She was getting suspicious when I kept asking about her family. But I think you could find out. She saw you fight and looked at you like you were a god."  
  
Laughing a little as he talks the firehawk says, "Well she is right about that…I am a god aren't I." As he speaks his mind is working quickly. " This will work out perfectly," he thinks. " I'll get her to trust me, get the rail yard completely under my control, and have a new whore." Looking over at Tara he continues. "Alright you can go. I'll handle her from now on."  
  
Slowly Tara gets up and starts to walk from the room. She passes by him but halts suddenly as his hand grips hard on her shoulder. He leans in and whispers menacingly into her ear, "Don't cross me again Tara, you won't like what will happen if you do." His hand grips tightly once and then lets go. She hurries towards the door as Yu turns to walk into the next room. He smiles and his perfect teeth show brightly as he prepares to meet his newest conquest.  
  
………………………….  
  
The poring rain lessens as Mi Young sits huddled and alone. Her body still aching from the last contraction, she tries to find a warm spot in the cold dark alley. Shivering, she tucks her arms around her swollen belly. She can feel the warmth inside her and knows that very soon the pain will be gone. Her mouth trembles as she thinks of the life inside her. Her baby. His baby. At the thought of him tears spring once again to her eyes. She trembles, not from the cold wet night, but from the memory. The memory of him…what he had done…what he was. At that moment another strong contraction hits and she screams out at the pain. Not just the pain in her stomach…but the pain in her heart.   
  
……………………………  
  
Mi Young's face lit up as his handsome form walked into the room. Yu smiled and waved at her before he walked into the back office of the warehouse. She had been with Yu and his gang for over a month. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the way she felt when they first talked. He was so kind and gentle with her. He even offered her a place to stay after hearing about all the troubles she was having with her family. As the weeks went by he spent his every free minute with her. They went dancing, out to movies, talking, everything…she couldn't be happier. Her hand moved up to her lips as she remembered that night…that wonderful night when his lips had touched hers. And after that long kiss…he had even said that he loved her.   
  
Mi Young's body tingled at the thought of that and her smile couldn't be brighter as her friend Tara walked into the room.  
  
"What are you smiling so much about?" Tara asked.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Mi asked and her smile grew even wider when Tara nodded that she could. "He said it!!!"  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"That he loved me!!!" Mi Young's smile wavered a little as she saw Tara's reaction. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me."  
  
Tara forced a little smile, but she couldn't keep some of the sadness from her eyes. This was her two years before. Her heart screamed for her to tell Mi Young the truth, but as she thought of Yu fear gripped her as it always did. Forcing a slightly larger smile Tara lied, "Yeah I am happy for you…I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today."  
  
Mi Young's smile returned full force as she said, "Aww I'm sorry. I hope you feel better."  
  
"Oh I will soon…ummm I have a meeting with Yu so I'm going to get back there. I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
"Sure, I'll talk to you later."  
  
The door to the back office opened and Tara walked in quickly. Yu looked up, "It's about time."  
  
"Sorry…I was finishing up on a job."  
  
Yu nodded. "Well now that you are here I can tell you what is going on. The shipment is coming in tonight. I'm going to need you to keep an eye on Mi Young until I call you to bring her to the rail yard."  
  
"What is the plan?"  
  
"You don't need to know the plan! Just keep your phone on and bring her when I tell you. I am glad this is going down tonight I am getting tired of her."  
  
"What should I tell her if she asks where you are?"  
  
"Look…it's simple. Tell her that I have to run errands today and that I want you two to hang out. Go shopping or something. Tonight when I call you tell her that I have decided that I want to talk with her father and her to try and work things out between them. If she objects tell her I insist."  
  
Tara nodded as she slowly got up from her chair.  
  
"Is there anything else you need before I go?"  
  
Smiling a little Yu stood up and slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants.  
  
"Just one thing before you go…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Talons Edge: Birth of the Talon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!  
  
"I'll get it!!!" shouted Mi Young as the cell phone began to ring on the table. But before she could reach it Tara stepped in front of her and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Its time…bring her to Gate A on the Westside of the Rail Yard. That's where he is working tonight," said Yu Chan.  
  
"Alright…we'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
"Don't be late."  
  
Her face expressionless Tara turned to Mi Young.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"It was Yu…he wants us to go meet him?"  
  
Frowning Mi Young asks, "Well why didn't he want to talk to me?"  
  
"Look…all I know is that we're supposed to meet him. Just get your stuff and let's go."  
  
With a sigh Mi gets up and grabs her coat. "Ok I'm ready to go."   
  
"Alright go get in the car…I'll be out in just a minute."  
  
Mi Young walks out of the door and heads down to the car. As Tara watches her walk from the room she can feel the stinging of tears in her eyes. Shaking her head she mutters to herself, "Pull yourself together…you don't have a choice." Then she wipes the small tears from her eyes and walks down to the car.  
  
………………………………  
  
The air was thick and dank at the rail yard. Yu Chan stood on the side of the road waiting for the car. He smiled slightly as he thought to himself, "This will be easy. Her old man is a pussy and will let me do anything I want." From the dark side of the road Yu looked over at the booth where the man was sitting. He studied the man from a distance. He looked fairly normal. From this distance Yu couldn't make out much about him but he raised his lip in a slight sneer as he thought, "A typical guard." Smiling darkly he turned as he heard the car drive up next to him. Mi Young stepped out of the car quickly. Her face was distressed and confused.  
  
"What are we doing here? Yu? I don't think…"  
  
"Be quiet little girl!"  
  
Mi Young's mouth dropped wide open as Yu stepped over and grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck.   
  
"wha….whaat….what are you doi…"  
  
"I said shut UP!!!"   
  
Yu's hand gripped tighter on the back of her neck and Mi Young gasped at the pain. Yu looked over at Tara and motioned for her to drive on. Then as the car pulled away he flipped out his cell phone and spoke into it.   
  
"It's time…follow my lead!"  
  
Mi Young's mind was whirling. She could not fathom what was going on. All she could feel was a cold numbness setting into her mind as Yu's painful grip forced her across the street and over to the booth. She looked inside and saw her father's face. She screamed out suddenly, "Father!" and saw his shocked eyes look over to lock with hers. Instantly he was out of the booth running towards her.  
  
"STOP!!! Or she dies!"  
  
Mi Young's father stopped in his tracks. He looked at the taller man standing in front of him and then down to his terrified girl. Calmly he spoke.  
  
"Mi Young, are you alright?"  
  
"Does she look alright?" interrupted Yu as he smiled coldly at the man.   
  
Looking up at the dark features of the firehawk he calmly responded, "What do you want?"  
  
"You will step back into that booth and open the gate. My boys and I have some business here tonight. If you cooperate your daughter will live. If you don't she'll die a painful death." With this statement Yu squeezed his hand tighter on Mi Young's neck.   
  
At her cry of pain her father quickly said, "Ok…I'll open the gate…just don't hurt her."  
  
Slowly Mi Young's father walked back to the booth while keeping his eyes on his daughter. He pushed the button and as the gate opened several large trucks moved from down the street and entered the rail yard. Yu looked down at Mi Young as he felt her shivering with fright. It sent a wave of satisfaction to feel the power he held over her and a small evil smile grew just slightly at that dark feeling. Looking up he felt himself drawn to her father's eyes. The smile dropped from his face. There was no terror in this man's eyes, just a calmness that slightly unnerved Yu. With a quick flick of his head Yu motioned for Mi Young's father to step through the gate and toward a large building. At the same time he roughly pushed Mi Young's frightened form forward and motioned for some of his men to come over. Mi Young looked up with a startled gaze as she heard Yu Chan's cold voice.  
  
"You four watch them in there. If they try to get away shoot the girl first and make it hurt."  
  
With that last statement he shoved the girl toward her father and his men hustled them into the warehouse. Yu smiled again thinking, "As soon as the trucks are loaded, then I get to have some fun."  
  
………………………………………  
  
Mi Young fell to her knees sobbing heavily as the warehouse door slammed shut behind them. Her heart ached with a pain she had never felt before. Betrayal. And then her father was there. He pulled her up into his arms holding her tightly as he spoke soothing words into her ears.  
  
"Shhh shhh…it will be ok."  
  
Her eyes streaming tears she gasped out, "I'm so sorry father. I…I….I didn't mean for any of this to happen. He…he….he said….he loved me…" With those last words Mi Young broke down once again. She broke away from her father and huddled down in a corner, covering her face in shame. Quickly her father moved to her side and speaking softly he said, "Mi Young…it is alright. This is not your fault." Gently he moved his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. Gathering her once again into his arms he protectively held her close, rocking her back and forth slightly. "I missed you so much and I was wrong for many things with you. Right now I just want you to know that no matter what happens I always have and always will love you." With that he hugged her close and kissed her forehead softly. Mi Young looked up into his face, smiled slightly and said, "I love you too."  
  
Mi Young sat close to her father. Both of them not speaking for a time, they just sat, holding each other and feeling the bond between them form once again. But as time passed Mi Young could tell her father was growing uneasy.   
  
"Father? What's going to happen to us?"  
  
Looking down at her she could see her father come to a decision in his mind.   
  
"I don't know Mi Young, but I need you to listen to me very closely now."  
  
Mi Young nodded.  
  
"They are not going to let us live if we just sit here and wait. I know that man's type and he will not let us go."  
  
Mi Young nodded again as she felt her lip tremble as fear sat in her gut once again.  
  
"When they come for us I need you to run back into the warehouse and hide. Don't come out until I call you…do you understand."  
  
"But…but how will you…"  
  
"I said…do you understand?"  
  
Slowly Mi Young nodded and then added, "father, watch out for Yu Chan…he's a master fighter and hasn't been beaten ever."   
  
Her father nodded, "I know he is…I can tell. Now I need you to go over behind those crates until they come. When you see that door open…run back and hide. I have some things to do before they come for us. Now go…"  
  
Mi Young nodded and turned to walk back behind the crates, but her father's voice stopped her for a brief moment.  
  
"Mi Young…I love you…never forget that…"   
  
She then ran to him and hugged him close then turned and ran behind the crates. Her father's gaze followed her until she turned behind the crates. He then stood and began to stretch his muscles in a familiar routine he had used to warm up for years. He slowed his breathing down and started to concentrate, centering his inner self and purging himself of emotions. As his thoughts begin to clear one brief thought ran through his head. "How long has it been since I've killed someone?" Just as quickly the sad answer formed in his mind, "Not long enough." Then the thoughts were gone and he waited. 


	4. Chapter 4

Talon's Edge: Birth of the Talon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yu Chan watched as the trucks started to poor out of the rail yard. He clinched his fist at the thought of the load of drugs he was about to release on the city. The money he would make and the power he would have was almost overwhelming. There was just one small thing to take care of first. Turning his back on the departing trucks he slowly made his way over to the dark building where Mi Young and her father were being held. As he approached the door he motioned for one of the guards to open it and then signaled for them all to follow him inside. He took two steps through the doorway then stopped suddenly. The man now standing in front of him made no move, but once again Yu felt a deep discomfort when looking into his eyes. Looking around he noticed that Mi Young was no where to be seen. Pushing his discomfort aside he spoke.  
  
"So you decided to not cooperate." Yu slowly walked around the silent man, yet keeping a safe distance. "If Mi Young was still here you both might have walked out of here unharmed."  
  
Mi Young's father stood still. His eyes scanning the room looking at the men that were lining up around him. Yu Chan looked at him and frowned. Then he turned and yelled out suddenly.  
  
"MI YOUNG!!! YOU HAD BETTER COME OUT HERE OR YOUR FATHER WILL DIE!!!"  
  
His voice echoed throughout the large warehouse but there was no answer. Looking around the firehawk nodded then shrugged his shoulders slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." Motioning to his men with a casual flip of his wrist he ordered, " Kill him…we'll find the girl later. Oh and make it hurt." He then sauntered over to the side to watch as his men started to advance.  
  
Mi Young's father evaluated his opponents in seconds. It had been years since he had fought but his training had been among the best available. As his eyes told him three of the ten men had side arms. The rest were weaponless. Without warning he stepped forward and drove his right palm hard up into the nose of one of the gun carrying men. With a loud crack the man sank to the ground. Within an instant Mi Young's father shifted his weight and sank his elbow into the temple of the man next to him. As the man's head snapped to the side he turned his body into another attacker and quickly thrust his outstretched hand into the man's exposed throat. Within seconds three of his attackers lay dead.   
  
Yu Chan watched with surprise as the smaller man continued to decimate the attacking men. He could feel the adrenaline starting to flow like it did every time before he went into a fight. Smiling to himself he leaned back against the wall and watched the fight with interest. One of his men reached into his jacket for his weapon. He pulled it out and quickly turned to point it at the skilled fighter, but he was too slow. Mi Young's father stepped in towards the man's body and quickly snapped both his hands together sharply on the man's wrist and hand. The gun flew far out and slid under a crate across the room. Before the man could even blink Mi Young's father stepped to his side, keeping one hand on the inside of his arm and diving his other hand into the back of his shoulder dislocating it. The man dropped to the floor moaning in pain. Yu Chan had seen enough.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
The firehawk walked forward as his men slowly limped back from the older fighter. Yu clapped his hands together and mockingly addressed Mi Young's father.   
  
"You aren't bad for an old man," he said with a sneer. "In fact I always look forward to a challenge. I guess you'll just have to do."  
  
The young fighter stood waiting for a response, but Mi Young's father just stood there, breathing easily and waiting calmly for Yu to make a move.   
  
"Fine…no more sense in waiting. It's time I fuck you over just like I fucked your little slut daughter."  
  
Yu looked into the older fighter's face and saw his eyes grow dark with anger. His lips formed a dark smile and he moved in front of Mi Young's father.   
  
"Time to die old man," said Yu as he cracked his back and dropped into a casual fighting stance. He raised his eyebrow slightly as he heard the older man whisper.  
  
"One of us will."  
  
……………………….  
  
Mi Young stayed in a crouch behind a tall stack of crates. She was still terribly frightened and she could feel her pulse racing at the sounds she heard. "They must be killing him," she thought as she heard another scream from across the room. Her lip trembled and small tears fell from her eyes.   
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Yu Chan's voice filled her with fear as she heard it echo across the room. "Oh god," she thought as images of her father's broken body flashed across her mind. "He's probably dead."  
  
"You aren't bad for an old man."  
  
She looked up with slight surprise. "Is he talking to my dad," she thought? Even though she still felt the fear coursing through her body, Mi Young's curiosity got the best of her. Wringing her trembling hands together, she pushed her fear aside and moved out from behind the crates. She slowly made her way between several stacks of crates until she could look out and see two men standing across from each other. Her hand moved to her mouth and she gasped slightly as she recognized her father standing across from Yu Chan. A moment later she saw the bodies lying on the ground. Her eyes snapped back to the two men as she heard Yu speak again.  
  
"Time to die old man"  
  
She stood transfixed on the two men as they both dropped into fighting stances. Then without any warning they moved in towards each other. Mi Young's eyes could barely register the movements as the men struck out at each other. Yu threw kicks high and low with rapid speed. She didn't know how her father did it but he managed to block each kick. And then a loud crack sounded across the room as Mi Young's father found an opening and his open palm connected squarely with the side of Yu Chan's face. She could see the blood fly from his face as the massive hit connected and her father pressed his advantage by starting his attack. With blinding speed he rushed in on the stunned man aiming a ridged hand towards Yu's throat. But Yu blocked the attack and pushed his foot into the older fighter's chest, pushing him back to give him space. Mi Young's mouth was open wide with surprise and she felt some hope spring into her. She had never seen anyone come close to beating Yu, let alone make him bleed.   
  
The two fighters came together once again. Yu stayed back from the older fighter, keeping his space, and being much more cautious then before. Then her father sprang forward. He stayed in close to the firehawk throwing punches and quick low kicks. Yu seemed stunned by this attack. He blocked many of the hits but some were getting through. His kicks seemed to be ineffective at this range and Mi Young's father pressed his attack. The young girl looked on as she saw Yu throw a punch towards her father's face. He ducked under it and grabbed Yu Chan's legs, pulling them out from under him. Only quick reflexes saved Yu as he rolled to the side just in time for the older man's foot to miss his exposed face. He got up with a rising sweep that knocked the man to the ground. Backing away Yu tried to gather himself back together. Mi Young looked on as her father jumped back to his feet. In the distance she thought she heard the sound of thunder. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the fight.   
  
Yu was standing his ground, trying in vain to block the quick strikes of the older man. Suddenly an opening appeared and Mi Young's father struck hard, sending his fist crashing into Yu's exposed chest. The firehawk flew through the air and landed next to a stack of crates blood flying from his mouth as he hit the ground. He walked over to the young semiconscious man and grabbed him by the throat. The thunder started to crash louder outside. He leaned in close and whispered into Yu's ear, "I told you one of us would die." He then clenched his fist back, preparing to drive it into the man's face. But as he did he lifted his eyes and saw his daughter standing behind the crates across from him. Mi Young met his gaze and she could see the anger drop from his face. With a deep sigh he dropped Yu Chan in a heap and turned to his daughter. She jumped out from behind the crates with a smile and tears in her eyes as they ran together.   
  
The thunder rolled in the distance and Mi Young could feel a sharp pain in her stomach as she and her father embraced. "This isn't right," she thought. Her eyes opened and it was as if she was seeing two things at once. Looking over her father's shoulder she saw Yu stir and reach under the large crate next to him and yet she looked up and saw the dark sky and she could feel the wetness on her face. Her mind snapped into place.  
  
"NOOOOOOO" she screamed as the thoughts assaulted her.   
  
She could see Yu pull the gun out and point it toward her father. A crash of lightning sounded as the gun fired and her father's knee exploded from the impact.   
  
She felt a sharp sheering pain in her gut both emotionally and in reality as she started to push.  
  
Another crash of lightning split the air as her father's other leg was hit and he fell to the ground.   
  
The night air seemed colder and wetter as the pain increased.   
  
The memories hitting her from all sides, she could still see him coming for her, grabbing her and throwing her down over a pallet in front of her father. Hearing him speak, not to her but to her father.  
  
"Now you'll see what she'll get for the rest of her life."  
  
Then the pain…the searing pain hit her. The night rain pelting on her face as she pushed. She could feel it now…"Almost over," she thought. The memories still hitting her soul as her body brought her to the threshold of pain. The thunder crashed one final time as she pushed with all her might and then the pain stopped.  
  
As the pain ceased her mind went back one final time. She saw the man, the thing, walk away from her, moving slowly and kneeling in front of her father. Her mind was screaming as she saw him pull the gun out again and put it next to her father's face. She begged and pleaded but nothing could stop what the past had already created. The thunder crashed again loudly and her mind's eye darkened and everything went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

Talon's Edge: Birth of the Talon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tara muttered to herself as she walked the cold wet streets. She had been walking for hours it seemed, looking down every street and in every alley for the missing girl. "I know she has to be around here somewhere," she thought as she looked in another empty alley. Pulling her coat tighter as the rain started again she spoke softly under her breath, "Stupid girl. Why am I even doing this?" Tara sighed slightly and kept walking through the dark night.   
  
She knew that Mi Young was pregnant even though the young girl tried to hide that fact from everyone, especially from Yu Chan. But Tara knew. And deep down inside she felt responsible. It had been nine months since that night. She remembered the look in Mi Young's eyes as she drove away, leaving her with someone she did not know anymore. The tears formed at the edge of her eyes from the memory and she shook them away. She had cried enough on that night for two lifetimes. It wasn't till later that she learned what had happened. Mi Young's father was dead. No one had seen exactly what had happened, but they did see Yu come out bloodied and injured. She also knew that soon after that night Mi Young started showing signs of Yu's handiwork. She started getting sick in the morning and then some months later started looking slightly bigger if you looked closely. The girl hid it well and Tara was amazed that the baby even survived the horror that the firehawk put on the girl. He started working her on the streets a few nights after the shipment came in. Selling her to businessmen who had a taste for younger girls and anyone else who had the right price for that kind of thing. At other times he had her cutting and packing drugs in the warehouses with the rest of the girls. For awhile he even kept her with him at night and often Tara would see dark bruises on her face and arms. Eventually Yu grew tired of her and sent her to live with Tara again. Tara often tried to talk to her, but she never spoke. The only time Tara ever heard her speak was when terror filled dreams caused her to scream out in her sleep. Tara tried to help her as best she could, using the little money she managed to hide to buy food for her and for the life that was growing inside. Nine months had passed and Mi Young was no where to be found. Tara knew what was happening.  
  
Tara wiped back her wet slick hair and kept walking through the dark streets. Listening for something, anything that would give her a hint to where Mi Young would be. A flash of lightning lit the sky as Tara looked down a dark alley. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a pair of legs sticking out from behind a Dumpster. Quickly she ran down the alley and looked down only to have her hopes crash again as she saw the drunk bum passed out. "That's it…I'm going home," she said with a sigh as she started to leave the alley. Another clap of thunder sounded and the young girl turned toward the exit from the alley. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as she heard something. She craned her neck to try and hear better then she distinctly heard a low moan and then a gasp of pain. She walked slowly back into the alley grasping her hand around a small knife she carried in her pocket. As she turned the corner the lightning flashed once again, illuminating a small form lying in the middle of the alley. It was her.  
  
"Mi Young, Mi Young!!!" Tara shouted as she ran over and kneeled at her side. But Mi Young did not respond. She was breathing heavily and Tara bent down and lifted the corner of the large coat that covered her. As the lightning flashed Tara could clearly see that Mi Young's child was about to be born. She carefully bent down between Mi Young's legs and put her hands out. Uncertain of what to do she waited patiently in that position. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning lit the sky and Mi Young screamed out.  
  
"FATHER!!!"  
  
Tara's lips were shivering from the cold and when she looked up to Mi Young's face she could see the terror and fear across it. Her eyes were glazed over and she was trembling in pain and fear. But Tara could plainly see that the young girl's body was doing most of the work for her. Even knowing that Mi Young was still not aware of her surroundings, Tara began to whisper, "Push Mi Young, push."  
  
Mi Young then started to scream louder as her pain increased, "FATHER!!! NO!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!"  
  
Tara watched as Mi Young bore down and pushed with all her might. One last final clap of thunder sounded through the air and then suddenly Tara felt a small for drop into her hands. She fumbled with the small child almost dropping it but then regained her grip and held it. She slowly pulled it out from under the wet coat and looked down at its tiny body. The rain started again and as she held the baby in the night air she saw the water washing the blood and other fluids away from its tiny face. "Isn't it supposed to cry," she thought as she held it close to see if it was breathing. She heard the small tiny breaths and as she looked into the small child's eyes once again she gasped slightly. "It was his," she thought. Even in this small form she could tell that this young child was the son of Yu Chan. She could see the lips and eyes. Her thoughts transformed the baby's face and it was as if she could see the evil smile and hard eyes that penetrated her vary soul. Then her eyes focused again and she saw the small child for what he was, a newborn baby, helpless in the world. Ready to be shaped into something. A great fear clenched her gut as more thoughts ran through her mind. What if Yu raised the child? What if he made him into something far worse? She knew he was capable of such a thing. Looking down at the unconscious from of Mi Young Tara clenched her lips and came to a decision.   
  
Whispering to herself she said, "Anywhere is better then with him."  
  
Slowly she pulled the small knife from its hiding place and knelt down over the unconscious form of Mi Young. Looking down into her face she softly said, "I'll tell you what happened some day. This is for the best." Then the knife flashed once and Tara ran from the alley carrying a small bundle in her arms.  
  
Slowly Mi Young's eyes opened as a ray of light hit her face. Her body ached all over and she barely remembered anything from the night before. She slowly ran her hands across her stomach and lower wincing as she felt the tender areas of her tired aching body. Suddenly her mind focused completely. She turned around on her hands and knees and began to frantically search the area, her mind screaming, "My baby!!! Where's my baby?" After searching for several minutes through the muck and gore of the back alley Mi Young sank her back up against a dirty wall and started to sob. Her sobs turned to moans as she began to rock back and forth clenching her gut as the pain of loss set in once again. All her plans to run away with her child gone. The one thing she had planned to live for gone. Sobbing loudly she rolled onto her side shaking and moaning. She looked down and as her hand fell over a broken piece of glass. Slowly she sat up and picked the sharp sliver up, watching as the light fell over the fractured edge. "It would be so easy," she thought. "I could end it all right now." The mesmerizing light shown across her sorrow filled features and you could see her will power start to fade away. With agonizing slowness she started to press the glass against her wrist.  
  
Tara looked down at the small bundle she had been carrying for hours. She had tied off the umbilical chord with a small piece of cloth several hours before. The baby seemed to be very hungry by the way it fidgeted around in her arms as if searching for something to eat. Yet the small boy never cried out and when his eyes lifted to hers it was as if they were peering into her soul. She looked up from his beautiful gaze and kept walking towards the small destination she had picked out from the phonebook just an hour before. Turning one last corner she saw the sign in front of her.   
  
ORPHANAGE  
  
She stopped and looked down at the young child one last time. His eyes shined up at her once again and she could barely bring herself to look away. When she finally did one thought crossed her mind. "He at least deserves a name." Looking around she looked at the buildings in the area. Her eyes scanned the orphanage then looked further around. Several dilapidated buildings were in the area as well as a small martial arts school and a grocery store on the corner. Kneeling down she pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her small purse and wrote a small note. Slowly she picked up the small child and walked to the front door of the orphanage. Her eyes started to mist up but her mind was set. She set the child down on the doorstep, knocked loudly, then turned and ran from sight. Turning around the side of the building she waited, listening to see if they had heard her. She heard the door creak open and a woman's audible sigh could be heard.   
  
"We have another one."   
  
Tara listened carefully as a man's voice spoke from inside the doorway.  
  
"Well is he breathing, the last one left here was already dead. I don't want to deal with the cops so if he is dead dump him in the trash."  
  
Tara gasped at the man's harsh tone, but she knew there was nothing she could do at this point without being caught up in trouble herself. Relief filled her as she heard the woman speak again.  
  
"No no, this one is still here, and my he is a cute one. We might be able to sell him off quickly, or maybe we'll just keep him around for awhile and see what happens."  
  
"Alright alright…we'll figure that out later. Just bring him inside," said the man in a gruff tone.  
  
Tara could hear the woman grunt softly as she bent to pick up the little baby. Tara peaked around the corner once and saw the woman bend again and pick up the small note that appeared to have fallen to the ground.   
  
"Oh look…a note too. Isn't that special," said the woman with a sneer. "Here I'll read it."  
  
Tara listened as the woman read out the small letter she had penned earlier.  
  
"Dear Sir or Madame do you hear that…they called me a Madame," said the lady.  
  
"Just read it already, I'm going back to sleep soon."  
  
"Fine fine…Dear Sir or Madame. Please take care of this little boy. I couldn't handle the responsibility so look after him. His name is Hw….Hwoo… damn it I can't make out this last word. Take a look."  
  
Tara heard the man grunt as he stepped up to the door. With a sigh he started to read. "His name is…hwo…I think it is…Hwoarang or Hworung. Something like that. Either will do."  
  
"I like Hwoarang better. It's a strange name but it will do," said the woman as they started to walk into the building once again.  
  
Tara listened to the door close and leaned her head back against the cold wall, wondering if she had done the right thing. After a short time she pulled herself away from the wall and began to walk slowly back towards her side of town. Thinking out loud she whispered, "Hwoarang. That is a good name." 


	6. Chapter 6

Talons Edge: Life of the Talon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The cold night sent shivers running through the small boy's aching body. The dark alley stood empty except for his small hurting form and the sound of his labored breathing echoed through the darkness. Curling up into a tight ball the boy's bloodshot eyes closed as he felt the spasm of pain shooting through his ribs. He could still feel the hard hands of the other boys holding him down as their leader repeatedly smashed his heavy fist into the soft skin of his stomach. "It could have been worse," the boy thought as a small laugh escaped his lips followed by an immediate groan of pain. Knowing he was stuck in the cold alley for the night, the young boy, red hair plastered with sweat and darker stains of some dried blood, curled up under a cardboard box for the night. Whispering to himself, "It won't last forever. It can't," the boy known as Hwoarang fell into a deep painful sleep.  
  
........................  
  
"Finally...I can at last start again," Baek Doo San stared at the front of an old dilapidated building on the corner of a small street in downtown Sol. A for sale sign sat crooked across the front of a broken brown door. The paint had peeled off long ago and many of the windows lining the side of the building were broken, but for the most part the damage was minor. Smiling as he walked up to the broken door he ripped down the for sale sign and threw it out into the street. Stepping into the dark vandalized room he smiled again. He was home.   
  
"It has been too long," he whispered aloud as his eyes drifted across the room that had been his family's dojo. The Dojo where his father had... He shivered suddenly at the thought of his father, the man he had killed years ago in this very room. With a deep sigh he pushed the thought away. Years had passed since then, years of rage and depression and of anger. But once again his life was his to control.   
  
Drifting back again his mind recalled the events that lead up to this day. The tournament he had entered. The tournament of the Iron Fist. Even the thought of the contest made the adrenalin course through his veins once again. How he had wanted to defeat that one man...the only one he knew could end it for him. That one man would take away his pain. Yet at that critical moment, when that final blow was ready to fall. It did not come.   
  
With a deep sigh Baek walked across the room and began to slowly pick up the many pieces of trash and debris that had filled the dojo over the years. Still thinking back as his body mechanically cleaned the old dojo that his family had owned for years, his mind recalled the events of that day and the many days to follow.   
  
The blow didn't fall, and Baek stared at the form of Marshall walking away, leaving him behind in the dust. "Kill me damn you, he yelled after him while trying vainly to struggle to his feet. Marshall still didn't turn. "I will hunt you down and kill every last person around you!!" Baek screamed as his eyes surged with blood lust. With those words Law stopped and turned back to him. Reaching to his chest he grabbed a small pendent that held a picture of him and his dead father. Baek's eyes closed, waiting for the deadly blow that would release him from all his pain. And the blow fell. Like a hammer Marshall's words hit through Baek's defenses like nothing had before.   
  
"I see now why you want to die. But life is always a choice, and if you choose to live I will help you. It is easy to die, but much harder to live. Find me when you are ready to choose."   
  
And with those words Marshall walked away, leaving Baek to stare at the picture of his dead father and ponder the words of a man he did not know.  
  
"Two years," Baek muttered to himself as he threw another large piece of glass into a big dumpster behind his dojo. "It took me two years to find the courage to face Master Law." Shaking his head he recalled the day he stepped into that Dojo.   
  
Across the room he saw Marshall tense for a moment as he looked over Baek's disheveled form. Feeling ashamed he turned and started to walk from the Dojo, but Marshall ran to him and put out his hand to welcome him. "I knew you would come one day. Even through your pain I could sense your strength." Baek stared at the outstretched hand and hesitantly took it into his own. "Come," said Marshall, "we have much to talk about.  
  
Six years had passed since that day. Throughout that time Baek had learned to deal with his loss and to control the ever burning anger that even to this day raged through his blood. But now it was his to control and it no longer controlled him. "And now I am back," he said aloud as he finally threw out the last piece of garbage that had littered the floor of his family Dojo. It was time to begin again. The circle had completed itself and he was where he belonged, back at the beginning. Baek walked slowly into the open dojo, searching for a specific spot on the wall. "There!" he said as he quickly walked to the small shelf that had once held many trophies and awards. It now stood empty, but with a slow movement Baek pulled a small locket from his pants pocket. Reverently he opened the locket and placed the picture of him and his father on the shelf.  
  
"It is time father," he said aloud. "Time for me to start again, for you, and for myself."   
  
...........................  
  
"HWOARANG!!!!"   
  
The voice of the old man rang through the orphanage like the shrill of a dying cat. Hwoarang laughed slightly to himself at the thought of the old man as a huge ugly cat just waiting to be kicked. "I'd love to kick that old man," thought Hwoarang. But his thoughts were interrupted as a gruff hand grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to his feet.   
  
"You thought you could hide from me again boy?" With a rough flick of his wrist the man sent Hwoarang tumbling to the ground. Hwoarang landed in a small heap but threw his head up and looked defiantly into the old man's eyes. He knew what was coming next, but he didn't care. The slap sounded through the halls echoing loudly. "Don't look at me you bastard," shouted the man, "you don't deserve to look up to your betters."   
  
With that he dragged the nine year old boy to his feet and proceeded to pull him towards the main room of the orphanage. "There I got the little brat."  
  
An old woman stood in front of a group of eight other boys. "Its about time! Get in line."  
  
Hwoarang slowly rose from the floor and took his place at the end of the line. "Now you know the rules boys. Everyone needs to be here for roll call in the morning. It seems our young friend here is late. We all know the punishment for that."  
  
Hwoarang's head dropped as he heard the other boys started to snicker.   
  
"Now boys choose wisely if it isn't fitting you will all get a punishment that I think you deserve."  
  
She motioned for her husband and they both left the room, leaving Hwoarang alone with the 8 other boys. Hwoarang kept his head down as the 8 boys surrounded him. He could feel the shivers run through his spine as the boys circled him. He almost jumped out of shear fright as he heard the oldest and largest boy speak, "Hwoarang, Hwoarang, Hwoarang...now how could you let yourself be late again."   
  
A small speck of anger leapt through his fear and he responded, "You locked me ou..." before he could finish the sentence he felt the older boy's hand clamp around his throat.  
  
"Did I say you could speak you piece of shit!" Moving quickly the young teen slammed Hwoarang back against the wall cracking his head hard against the rough wood. Smiling evilly the teen held on as the others watched and laughed as Hwoarang gasped for air. Slowly Hwoarang felt the fingers loosen their grip and he gasped deeply for air, but just as he took a deep breath a fist lodged itself deep into his stomach causing him to double over in pain, his breath expelled forcibly from his body.   
  
The boys laughed as the young red haired youth fell to the floor writhing in agony. "You better not puke," said the older boy while he nodded his head back towards the door. "You KNOW what they'll do if you mess up the rug.  
  
Hwoarang held back the vomit that surged from his stomach and swallowed it down again. Gagging at the horrible taste he tried to stagger to his feet only to be pushed down by the other boys. Looking at the other boys the older bully asked, "Hmmm...what should we do this time?"  
  
A chorus of suggestions flew towards the ring leader of the group. But he raised a hand as he came to a decision. Walking over to his intended victim he smiled at him as he pushed his hand behind Hwoarang's head, grabbed a handful of reddish hair, and yanked back hard, stretching his neck taught. "I see your hair has grown out since the last time we cut it." Hwoarang almost sighed with relief, but caught himself. If they knew how much he didn't care they would never let him off this easy as often. The leader smiled as he continued, "but of course we've cut it before. I think this time we need something...slightly different." With a small laugh he called for the old lady. She came in the room very quickly, almost as if she was right at the door.  
  
"We have something mistress."  
  
"Well go on...hurry up now what is it," she said impatiently.  
  
"First we want to cut his hair off." The old woman rolled her eyes at the suggestion. How boring she thought to herself, but the young bully continued with a small smile.  
  
"And then...using his hair he needs to clean that."   
  
Hwoarang's head dropped as he saw where the boy had pointed. The old suer pipe that lead to the orphanage had been clogged for about a month and no crew had come yet to unclog it. The flies buzzed around it constantly and it made the entire area smell of old rotten shit.  
  
The woman nodded her approval. "Very good, I believe that is fitting for this situation. Get the sheers for his hair and make sure he works on that pipe till it is clean as can be. Even if it takes him late into the night.." With that she strode from the room and left the boys to their own devices.  
  
Hwoarang kept his head down, but his mind whirled with activity. "Someday..." he thought. "Someday no one will ever lay a hand on me again."   
  
Closing his eyes tight he could feel the scissors begin to cut.  
  
Clip...Clip...Clip... 


	7. Chapter 7

Talon's Edge: Life of the Talon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Baek sat in silence, his mind clear of all thoughts when the loud banging on the Dojo door jarred him from his deep meditation.  
  
"Open up!"  
  
Baek closed his eyes and tried to ignore the repeated banging and to regain his state of meditation, but the hard thumping kept pummeling into his mind like a sledgehammer. Feeling a bit of the old rage creep up, Beak deftly rose to his feet and slowly walked to the front of the dojo. Breathing deeply to calm his inner rage he opened the door.  
  
"May I help you?" Baek said as he surveyed the 4 large men standing in his doorway.  
  
"It's about time you opened the damn door! We were about to break it in," said one of the large men as he pushed his way into the dojo. The other three men followed him in and took hold of Baek's arms, holding him tightly. Baek almost lost control then, the blood coursed through his veins and only the many hours of training with Master Law kept him from destroying these men on the spot. Baek smiled slightly as the unseen rage boiled inside his head.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The leader of the group turned and faced the tightly held man. "It's not what we want; it is what Yu Chan wants." Smirking, the large leader waited for the expected recognition to cross Baek's face.   
  
Baek's gaze never wavered as he calmly replied, "I know no Yu Chan, nor do I care who he is."  
  
Shock and anger played across the leader's scarred face. His large muscles tensed with anger as he pointed his finger directly in Baek's face. "You SHOULD know him, and you WILL know him! He owns the streets and thus you OWE him for his protection from the streets. We are here to make sure you pay what you owe!"  
  
Baek laughed slightly at the man and as he felt the grip on his arms increase said, "I will pay nothing."  
  
With surprising speed the leader's fist lashed out and connected squarely across Baek's mouth. The blood rage flamed up in Baek's head, barely in control. His head snapped back almost instantly and it was as if flames danced in his eyes as he looked directly at his large assailant.   
  
"One," said Baek with quiet anger.  
  
The large man smiled evilly as he leaned in close to Baek's face. "One what?" he said mockingly as he watched the small trickle of blood drip from the corner of Baek's mouth.  
  
Baek's eyes burned as he fought for control. "You will only hit me ONE time," he said as his eyes blazed their challenge.   
  
Smirking and shaking his head the leader leaned back and clenched his fist once again, but before his fist could even move Baek surged his arms up forcing the men to struggle to hold him down. As quick as thought Baek reversed his direction and slammed both his fists into the two men's groins, doubling them over in pain. Bending low he grabbed the back of each man's leg and pulled up hard sending them flying into the third man behind him.  
  
The leader looked on in shock as he saw his men flailing away. His fist lashed out but the Blood Hawk simply pushed his arm away and in almost the same instant the man felt pain. The blows seemed to come from everywhere as Baek's feet pummeled the man's face, ribs, and legs. Blood flew as each hit connected and the crunching sound of bones breaking could be heard throughout the dojo. After one last blow fell, crushing the man's nose completely, Baek grabbed the man and stepping up on his knee jumped over the injured man's head. While in the air Baek's foot lashed out connecting with the back of his head and sending the man flying into his men. The force of the kick sent all four men tumbling into the street. Baek followed them out slowly and watched them stumble away.  
  
"Tell Yu Chan I need no protection! The streets can be his, but this dojo is MINE!"  
  
The four men stumbled into a car and drove off quickly. As Baek turned to enter his dojo he thought he caught a glimpse of a small red-headed figure run off into an alley. Shrugging it off as nothing he turned and entered his dojo again.  
  
...................................  
  
"Amazing. Simply amazing," Yu Chan's voice mocked the four men as they stood before him. "One man took you all out?"   
  
"No, no! There were 5 or 6 of…" the bloody leader was cut off as Yu's fist slammed into his throat.  
  
"THERE WAS ONE MAN!" Yu shouted as he watched the man fall to the floor barely able to breathe. Shrugging Yu turned away and spoke, "It doesn't matter anyway. Perhaps someday I will deal with this fighter myself. For now let him have his dojo. Now get that bloody mess off my floor and get back to work."  
  
The firehawk turned and sat down thinking to himself, "One day this Baek Do San may prove a challenge." Shrugging to himself, Yu put Baek out of his mind and turned back to his desk. There were much more important things on his mind then one small business owner.  
  
..............................  
  
The day Hwoarang first saw Baek Do San was the day his life first began to change. He saw Baek completely decimate four men in just a few seconds. Making them run away bloody and hurt. His young mind pondered the possibilities, as he slowly followed Baek through the city as he had for the past few months. His mind wandered to the many beatings he had endured. Finally, his hair was growing back from the last time his antagonists had beat him. How he longed for revenge. How he wanted to make them suffer how he had.  
  
The redheaded boy was so deep in thought he didn't even see them coming. All he felt were hands on his neck and his face being slammed into the wall.   
  
"So there you are you little shit," said Hwoarang's main bully. The young teen was tall and strong and of course he had his little friends with him. Three other young boys were with him today. Hwoarang was almost happy. With all eight of them there the beating usually went on for much, much longer.  
  
As they pulled him into an alleyway the four of them threw him up against a smelly dumpster and began their daily routine of taunting and teasing him.   
  
"So, you've been hiding from us again huh," said the young bully as he pushed Hwoarang hard up against the filthy old dumpster that was wedged into a corner of the dark alley. "You know you can't hide from us. And it is time we taught you another lesson you worthless piece of trash!"  
  
The boys closed in on Hwoarang and he almost closed his eyes in acceptance when he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing at the end of the alley. "This is my chance," the young boy thought as the other boys began to close around him. His eyes blazing with anger, Hwoarang looked up into the faces of his attackers for the first time.  
  
.................................  
  
Baek had seen the red headed youth following him for weeks now. Always there, never approaching him, just quietly following his every move. Ever since the incident at the dojo it always seemed if the young lad was there. Looking over his shoulder once again, Baek could still see the short haired kid making his way through the crowded streets. Smiling slightly the older man mulled over in his mind what he did know about his young stalker.   
  
Early on when he was first followed, Baek had turned the tide on this young man. Losing him in the streets of Seoul and then following him for an entire day, Baek had learned much. The young man was an orphan that lived in the orphanage right across from his dojo. He was also a cleaver thief. Baek had seen him picking pockets with a very deft hand, stealing fruit and food from street vendors, and even hustling tourists. Baek even found this rather humorous, watching the youth lead unsuspecting tourists through the city for a few dollars, only to end up with most of their money and on occasion a watch or jewelry. He had watched this boy doing this several times on several different occasions and the boy had never been caught.   
  
"He is good," thought Baek as he smiled slightly at the memory.   
  
Glancing back over his shoulder the small smile faded into a puzzled look. The youth he had clearly expected to see was gone. "Curious," he thought as he slowly began to search for signs of the young man.   
  
Turning around he slowly made his way back through the crowds, his head moving back and forth searching for the sly young boy. It was then he turned and saw a glimpse of red hair disappearing down a dark alley. Quickly he moved towards the alley opening, wondering if his small follower was in trouble. In an instant he knew that he was. Almost immediately he began to move forward to help as he saw the four older youths begin to close on the smaller red headed boy. But he stopped when his eyes met the young boy's. In that brief instant it was if Baek looked into his own eyes, his own mind, and his own heart. He could see the anger, fear, pain, suffering, and so much more radiating from those small eyes. At the same time the look of determination stopped Baek in his tracks.  
  
The young boys didn't know what was happening. For the first time in his life Hwoarang fought back. The bully's fist screamed in towards his face and Hwoarang ducked his head, making the fist impact hard with his scull. A huge cracking sound echoed through the alley. The bully's fist was broken. The other young men moved in fast but Hwoarang was faster. Jumping down to the ground the young man scampered through the legs of one of his attackers, stopping only long enough to place a kick straight and true to the other boy's groin. The boy toppled over in pain and Hwoarang had a free run to escape the alley and the boys, but he didn't take it. His anger was too much and he turned to face his attackers once again.   
  
Hwoarang didn't even see the elbow that smashed into the side of his head. The large bully whose hand was broken smirked in both pain and anger as he watched Hwoarang fall to the ground. Instantly they were on him. Kicking, punching, and screaming as they proceeded to beat the young boy on the ground.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Baek yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed one of the boys and threw him back from the young boy on the ground. The large bully looked up in anger and began to swing his good fist towards him, but Baek was by far the quicker of the two. Slapping the stupid boy's hand away, Baek stepped in and grabbed the boy's broken hand hard, crunching the bones and forcing him to the ground writhing in pain.  
  
"I said enough," Baek said calmly as he stared at the other young men that still towered over Hwoarang.   
  
Slowly they backed off and with a flick of his wrist Baek sent their leader after them. Turning to Hwoarang he saw the young boy staring at him. No pain evident on his face in the least, yet anger still radiating from his eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment, almost in a test of wills, and then the strong hearted boy turned his eyes away and looked at his attackers as they backed out of the alley.  
  
"This isn't over Hwoarang!" screamed the injured bully. "We'll get you when you get back home."   
  
Then all four of them turned and left the alley.  
  
"Are you alright," asked Baek as he put out his hand to try and help the youth to his feet.  
  
"I didn't need your help!" shouted Hwoarang as he rose to his feet without taking Baek's offered hand.   
  
Baek laughed slightly which only seemed to make Hwoarang even angrier. "Boy, everyone needs help sometimes."  
  
"What do you know about it? You have everything. No one can even touch you."   
  
Baek's face grew serious. "Oh I know, believe me I do, you can't even begin to understand what I do know."   
  
Looking at the belligerent face of the young man called Hwoarang, Baek made a decision. "You know, I could help you if you want it."  
  
The offer was out there ready to be taken, yet Baek could see the pride in that young face and knew the answer would be no.   
  
"I don't need your help," said Hwoarang.  
  
With those words the young boy ran off down the alley and disappeared from Baek's sight. "We'll see about that," said Baek as he smiled and walked from the alley. 


	8. Chapter 8

Talon's Edge: Life of the Talon

Chapter 3

In the stillness of the evening Hwoarang slowly walked through the quiet back streets of Seoul. Months had passed since his fight in the alley and during that time he had avoided any major conflicts with his attackers. But he knew it was only a matter of time before they came for him again. So he was constantly on his guard, never going the same way twice and always looking for things out of the ordinary. His eyes flickered to the sky as the dark clouds formed overhead and a small frown shaped his lips at the thought of getting soaked again out on the streets.

"Well, a night in the rain is better than a night back in the orphanage," he thought as he started to make his way towards the small abandoned building where he had been sleeping since after the fight. He knew he could never go back to the orphanage or they would kill him, and he knew that no one would care. So he decided that it was better to be alone than to trust anyone.

A twinge of regret pierced his gut as the thought of the one person who offered help, Baek Doo San. The twinge grew as he thought of how he had missed his chance, his one opportunity to get out and he had thrown that chance away. Sighing deeply Hwoarang pushed his hands deeply into his tattered pockets and slumped his shoulders forward. His mind sank deeper and deeper in on itself as regret, doubt, and depression filled his thoughts. With his mind so preoccupied, he didnÕt even hear the sound of footsteps slowly approaching from behind.

ÒAgain,Ó Baek said with a slight tone of disgust in his voice.

Two of his students groaned as they stepped back into an awkward fighting stance. The young men, one sixteen and the other seventeen clearly were not fighters. One was too fat, the other too thin, and neither of them had any coordination at all. As they fell back into their stances their feet were too wide apart and clearly their center of balance was way off.  
"No no no," said Baek, "You are doing it all wrong again."

Briskly he stepped in and with just a very small nudge to both of their shoulders, sent them reeling away from him.

"Balance, balance, balance. Without balance you can do nothing. Now watch me and pay attention"

Slowly Baek shifted his stance, bending his knees slightly as he slid his right leg back while turning his foot slightly out to the side. He explained "You see how my right foot is?"

The two teenagers just watched with vague expressions on their faces.

"Put your weight slightly on your back foot and turn it out to the side so you have stability. Then balance yourself with your left foot, but keep more of your weight on the back leg so you can easily use your left at any time. This is the basic stance you will need to master before you can advance." Baek lifted his leg quickly a few times to demonstrate, but was met with only dumbfounded looks from his two students.

Staring at their dumfounded faces for a few seconds longer Baek shook his head, glanced up at the clock, then let out a partial sigh of frustration and relief, "All right go get cleaned up and we'll continue this next week. Practice that stance."

The two boys bowed and walked away from the frustrated teacher. "Those two are the absolutely worst fighters I have ever seen," thought Baek as they walked out the door.

"But I need them," he said aloud as walked towards his office.

The two boys were from wealthy families and they paid him well to try and get them ready for their mandatory enlistment in the military. Baek had thought several times that it would have been better for their parents to pay off some official rather than to have them try and learn to fight, but they were his only students and he really needed the money.

The older warrior sighed again and tried to clear his mind. Glancing over at the lone locket on the shelves again, he could clearly make out his father's features. It was as if they were together again in that instant. Baek closed his eyes as the memories flowed back to him once again.

"Baek, this move is very dangerous. Never use it in anger or you will regret the consequences of your actions"

Baek just stood there listening to the familiar ghostly voices replaying the scene again in his mind.

"Baek, I told you no"

"That move is too dangerous"

"Don't talk back to your father"

And then it was as if the ghostly figures of Baek and his father were there again. He could see himself pointing his finger at his father. Yelling at him. Then his fist lashed out in anger, but his father blocked it with ease. The rage built on his ghostly features and he tried to hit him harder and harder, but nothing got through his father's defense.

Then it happened. Baek cried out for it to stop, but the remembrance of things past are not so easily erased. He saw himself jump up into the air, one foot lashing out and catching the front of his father's chest, a second kick pummeled into his face and a third and final blow landed, crushing his father's features into a bloody mass.

With a jolt Baek snapped out of the familiar vision. He was trembling and sweating and he sank down to the ground. "Never again," he whispered. "Never again will anyone use that move unless he is properly trained"

The sound of thunder pealed in the distance as Baek rose to his feet and stumbled into his room. The spells always used to throw him into a blind rage, but now he just felt drained. He sank down onto the mat on the floor and fell into a troubled sleep as the first cool drops of rain began to fall.

... 

The cold rain pelted Hwoarang as he walked alone and depressed down the damp street. His eyes were downcast and as drops of water fell from his tattered wet hair, it was as if his mood got worse and worse with each streak of water running down his face. "I can't believe this is all there is to life," he thought to himself. Slowly, step after wet step he finally looked up and saw the entrance to his humble little home. A large piece of semi decayed wood leaned against the side of an old dirty building. Hwoarang knew that behind this grand doorway of decay was his home. A dirty small room with an old stained mattress. Hwoarang couldn't stand the old dank room, but it was the first place he had truly felt safe from the older boys at the orphanage. They never found him here and even though it was uncomfortable, it was his and only his.

A small sound from behind caught Hwoarang's attention, and a sharp pang of adrenaline coursed through his veins as he turned quickly, ready to fight. An instant surge of relief flowed over him as he saw a small rat climbing under a trash can lid to escape from the rain. Feeling rather dumb for his reaction Hwoarang turned back towards his home.

Without warning a sudden pain filled Hwoarang's face as a metallic object flashed in the rainy night. Hwoarang fell to the ground as blood splattered from his split cheek. Stumbling slowly back to his feet he looked up into the face from the past.

"Hello there Hwoarang," sneered the oldest orphan. "Long time no see"

The bully's arm had healed and in his hand he held a large metallic pipe. He seemed to be huge in Hwoarang's eyes as he stepped forward aggressively towards Hwoarang. Hwoarang dropped low into a defensive posture, but the bully stopped and just smiled as three of the other orphans ran in and grabbed the hurt boy from behind hurling him hard against the rough wall of the alley.

One after another the boys began to beat on him. Two of them holding him up to the wall while the bully and the other boy rammed their fists into his stomach again and again. The rain fell harder as they continued to assault him. With an evil smirk on his face the bully took the large pipe and using two hands jabbed it hard into Hwoarang's stomach. With a thud Hwoarang hit the ground with a groan, and blood seeped from his mouth.

Hwoarang's body spasamed as the boys began to kick his sides. Blood spewed from his mouth as the large bully kicked him hard in the ribs. He kicked him one more time and the clear sound of his ribs breaking echoed through the alley.

The boys all stepped back as the bully straddled over Hwoarang's broken, barly conscious body. The lightning flashed brightly overhead and the boy leaned in close to Hwoarang's wet bloody face.

"You never should have fought back!" he whispered.

Time seemed to stand still for Hwoarang. He watched as the bully reached back and brought out a small, metalic object. With a flick of his wrist one side of the object spun out and the deadly glint of sharp metal appeared. Hwoarang tried to struggle, but the bully just pushed him down and pressed the blade of the butterfly knife against the side of Hwoarang's cheek.

"See Hwoarang, you'll never be anything more than what you are right now."

Hwoarang and the Bully's eyes locked and with a sneer of hate the bully slid the knife down and plunged it deep into Hwoarang's side. His body twitched and he moaned in deep pain as the bully pulled the knife from the now bleeding wound.

The other boy's faces were shocked at what had just happened, but the bully motioned for them to follow him as he stepped away from Hwoarang's bleeding broken body, leaving him alone to die in the dark, wet alley.  



	9. Chapter 9

Talon's Edge: Life of the Talon

Chapter 9:

The rain continued to fall and blood mixed with water as the coldness of the ground began to seep into Hwoarang's bones. Flickering in and out of consciousness, Hwoarang reached back to feel the puncture wound in his back. Blood slowly oozed from the small hole and Hwoarang shuddered slightly as pain still racked his body. Looking at his now bloody hand a wave of fear and despair washed over his entire being. In his mind voices from the past called out to him.

"You are no good...why were you even born...you'll never become anything...just give up..."

As these feelings of loss and depression began to sink in, Hwoarang's breathing slowed and his vision began to dim. His breathing became more shallow and with each breath his mind faded a little more into blackness. Finally, with one last shudder, silence filled the alley.

The cold night closed in on Hwoarang as he lay alone on the dark cold pavement, his body surrounded in darkness and despair. Nothing could be heard in this deathly silence except for the cool, steady beating of the rain on the wet ground.

A sudden crash of lightning filled the night sky and Hwoarang's body jerked violently as his lungs took in the cool night air.

"I will not let them win," he thought as his mind snapped back into awareness.

Slowly with stubborn determination, Hwoarang slid one hand forward, grasping onto the ground, and with sheer force of will began to pull himself forward.

The thunder crashed loudly and Baek 's eyes snapped open. Sweat covered his forehead and from his deep rapid breathing anyone could see that he awoke from a vivid dream. The room was dark except for the brief flashes of lightning that ever so often filled the room with scattered light. Rolling over slightly the warrior tried to will himself to sleep, but his mind would not let him fall back into a restful slumber.

The intensity of the dream frightened him. It started with him fighting his father, the same routine that lead to his eventual death. But this time the dream was different. As he watched himself leap into the air in anger, his feet flying forward towards his father's face, the ceiling of the dojo was ripped off and a large blast of hot air sent both he and his father flying across the room. Their backs hit the wall hard and both looked up to see a huge black shape against the night sky.

In his gut Baek felt a twinge of fear creep into his soul at the sight of the foul thing as it stepped over the wall, its huge reptilian wings spread wide as it settled in the middle of the destroyed dojo. It's mouth stretched wide as it let out a foul breathed roar. Then it's eyes turned and locked with Baek's eyes.

His mind screamed to fight, to stand and defend himself, but that evil vice like gaze held him still. Slowly the beast approached him, so close that the hot thick breath made the hair on his head flicker slightly. It's huge clawed hand reached out and Baek knew that this was the end and there was nothing he could do.

In that instant Baek's father stepped into the beast's gaze. Baek was finally able to pull away from the hate filled eyes, but was only able to sit and watch as the horrid creature, unaware that its intended target was no long the same person, grabbed Baek's father. Using its gigantic clawed hand the huge monstrous form lifted Baek's father high in the air. Baek could only sit and watch in horror as his father's soul began to seep from his body. A bright mist like white light that shone from the beast's foul grip. Baek's father turned for one brief moment and father and son shared a look, then...

"I woke up," thought Baek as he shuddered once again at the dream. Opening his eyes again he gave up on trying to sleep. Grabbing a loose shirt, Baek moved into the main dojo and dropped down to his knees, closing his eyes to meditate and clear his thoughts.

"This dream was so different and so real," he thought to himself. Shaking the thought from his mind he began to focus inward. First relaxing the muscles in his shoulders and neck. Then moving down to his back and arms. Flexing and relaxing the muscles of his abdomen and then finally moving down to his legs. Once his body was completely relaxed he focused inward even further, feeling the beating of his heart. When his body was completely at ease with itself, so deep that even the rage that always burned underneath the surface was only a small whimper, he began to move.

Rising from the ground with the fluid grace of a trained master he began to rain blows on the empty air. One fist swept forward followed quickly by the other. After each series of two blows he would raise his knee as if to kick, but just as quickly drop it down again as his fists cut the air with sharp quick strikes. Finally his knee came up and was quickly followed by three smooth quick kicks.

The moves came faster and faster, linking together one after another as Baek flew around the room in a deadly dance. His perfectly honed body seemed to not tire at all, even though the pace of his blows went faster and faster. Finally his attention turned towards a punching bag hanging in the corner of the room. The bag shuddered as his fists pounded twice one after another into the bags now wounded side. Then jumping forward almost as fast as the eye could see, he placed two perfectly placed kicks towards the top of the bag. The chain snapped and the bag flew back and hit the wall with such force that cracks spread from the point of impact. Before the bag settled to the ground Baek's foot was already high in the air. It almost seemed to glow with energy as it smashed down on the bag, splitting it in half and dumping the sandy contents out onto the floor.

Baek sighed a little as he surveyed the damage he had caused. Even now after years of training with Marshall Law he still sometimes lost control.

"I have got to stop doing that," he thought to himself with a chuckle.

The rain was still poring outside as he moved to get a broom to clean up the large pile of sand. Glancing out the windows the lightning flashed again and stopped Baek in his tracks. Quickly he ran to the window and as the lightning flashed again the outline of a bloody hand print could clearly be seen on the wet glass.

Rushing to the door the rain pelted him in his face as he quickly pulled it open and rushed around to the side of the building. His heart leapt to his throat as he saw the familiar form of Hwoarang laying on the ground, barely breathing. He quickly went to his side his practiced eyes and hands searching for his injuries. Anger coursed through him as he saw the knife wound in the boy's side, but he kept it in check as his concern for grew for the young red haired boy.

A small moan of pain slipped from Hwoarang's lips as Baek scooped him into his arms and carried him into the dojo. Setting him down gently Baek ran to the back office and grabbed a first aid Kit.

"Don't worry Hwoarang," Baek said as he knelt down beside the young boy.

The injured boy cracked open his eyes slightly as Baek started to work on his wound.

"Baek," said Hwoarang in a weak whisper.

Leaning in close to hear him Baek replied, "Yes Hwoarang, I'm here."

"I don't need your help," said Hwoarang as the corner of his mouth moved slightly into a very small but recognizable smirk.

Baek's eyes opened at first in shock, but then he laughed slightly and shook his head as he continued to clean and dress the knife wound. Hwoarang's eyes closed again and he finally fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
